Megatron sends Shockwave, Airachnid and their allies/Encountering a Snow Wraith
Here's how Megatron sends Shockwave, Airachnid and their allies and Encountering a Snow Wraith goes in Bounty Hunters. the Nemesis Shockwave: Alright, now in you go. Death dragon growls at Shockwave Shockwave: (Scoffs) Do your worst. The Apex Armor is virtually-- dragon soldiers attack Shockwave Megatron: (Comlink) Shockwave, are you and the others with the beasts? Shockwave: Yes, Lord Megatron. Airachnid: We were reviewing attack maneuvers. Knock Out: They're doing quite well. King Sombra: Indeed, Megatron. General Grievous: They are ready for combat. Ruber: Soon, our enemies will be destroyed. Chancellor Neighsay: As soon as we are prepared, we will plot our strike against the Republic and their allies. Tirek: Indeed. Ruber's griffin: Just typical. Bladebeak: Such a pleasant bringing me from...chicken? Poggle the Lesser: Geonosian They are prepared for anything. TX-20: Our droid armies outnumber the Republic clones 100 to 1. TA-175: Of course. TX-21: What is the situation, my lord? Megatron: (Comlink) 2 excavation teams have failed to report in. Shockwave: I will leave that to Admiral Trench and-- Megatron: (Comlink) I would prefer that you lead our new assets along with a squadron of Commando Droids, Decepticon Seekers and Jet Vehicon Generals on this mission. the bridge Megatron: So that we may see that this new dragon soldier is ready for combat. the caverns of Naboo Starlight Glimmer: is this it? Ultra Magnus: No, that is a rock. Bulkhead: Huh. Just like old times, huh, Jackie? Applejack: Yep. Just like old times. Wheeljack: Except back then, I didn't need permission to pick my partners. Thorax: Look, Wheeljack, we're all on the same team. Hey, Dragon Masters, right? Wat Tambor: "Dragon Masters"? Wheeljack: During all those cycles that took me to travel to Equestria, all I could think about was getting our band of brothers back together, but this isn't the lineup I had in mind. You did the smart thing, Bulk, leaving the Wreckers when you did, before the rust set in. Applejack: Wait, I thought Wheeljack was the one who left the Wreckers. Bulkhead: Jackie basically deserted once the Wreckers fell under Ultra Magnus' command. I transferred up before that to join up with Optimus in the battle of Thunderhead Pass. But somehow, Jackie feels like I deserted him. Applejack: Ya don't want to be who wants to break up the band, Bulk. Ultra Magnus: So, Starlight, Mac was the one who left both the Sith ''and ''the Jedi? Starlight Glimmer: Mac basically stayed in Equestria when the Jedi fell under Mace Windu's command. That was before I became Twilight's pupil. But somehow, Mac feels like Mace betrayed him. Ultra Magnus: Oh. Don't worry. I'll watch him. Starlight Glimmer: Let's make sure he doesn't break up the band, Ultra Magnus. a Snow Wraith dragon appears Ultra Magnus: Not good. We need to contact base and request reinforcements. Wheeljack: Wreckers don't call for backup. Thorax: They call for clean up! Magnus, Starlight, Bulkhead and Applejack look at Wheeljack and Thorax Starlight Glimmer: What Thorax and Wheeljack mean is, we can't get a comlink signal this far underground.